


Drabble collection

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various gen and slash drabbles, see individual chapters for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternative Healing Methods

Title: Alternative Healing Methods  
Fandom: DOGS: Bullets & Carnage  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairings: Heine/Badou  
Warnings: swearing, hints of sexual activities, maybe OOC?  
Spoilers: none  
Genre: romance, I guess. And a bit of humour.  
Word count: 553  
Summary: Badou gets shot. Heine wants to make him feel better.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own DOGS and make no money from writing this.

 

\- Heine, you bastard!  
\- Shut up!  
\- I got fucking shot!  
\- I know, you’re bleeding on me.  
\- It’s your damn fault!  
\- Oh really? I told you to be a decoy, not a walking target.  
\- I hate you!!!  
\- Shut up.

They walked away from the scene of carnage; Badou quietly cursing under his breath – bastard Heine, and his dangerous jobs, and Badou’s own profitless jobs that brought him no money so he was forced to room with the bastard Heine... The only thing that made Badou’s mood a bit lighter was the fact that the stupid thug who shot him got Heine’s bullet between his eyes. Justice!

XXX

-Don’t be a pussy, it’s just a flesh wound.  
\- Ouch, Heine! I should’ve asked Nill to help, you’re a shitty nurse.  
-Nill doesn’t need to see blood.  
-My, my, Heine-kun, you are such a kind guy. Ow, bastard, what was that for?

Badou inspected his bandaged shoulder. Heine’s bedside manner could use some work, but the bandages were not too bad. Funny thing that, it was not like Heine ever needed to bandage his own wounds. Sometimes Badou wished he had such handy healing skills like Heine. Other times, when he saw pure madness in Heine’s eyes, he did not.

XXX

For a second time that night Badou mumbled curses under his breath. His shoulder hurt like a motherfucker, no way he could sleep like that. He couldn’t even smoke in bed – Heine had threatened to rip him a new one if he set the bed on fire. So Badou was miserably sitting in the kitchen, shivering with cold (should have worn a shirt, too, not just the jeans), inhaling cigarette smoke and waiting for it to take the edge off the pain. Bed would have been so much more comfortable for an injured man, but no, Heine had rules.

-Arsehole Heine...  
-You want me to punch your eye out?  
-Fuck! Where did you come from? Scared the shit out of me!  
-You woke me up, idiot.  
-Well, serves you right. I can’t sleep because of the pain, and it’s totally your fault!  
-Is that so? I could take your mind off the pain...  
-Huh? Wait, where are you dragging me? Hey, let me finish my cig!

XXX

The destination turned out to be Heine’s bedroom, and Badou was ungently thrown on the bed. His shoulder gave a protesting twinge, and he was about to complain, but he never managed because his brain belatedly registered several important facts. Heine was only wearing pyjama bottoms (black silk, too, that sybarite arsehole). Heine was half-naked, so was Badou. They were in a bedroom. That could only mean one thing. 

Suddenly the pain became a secondary thought somewhere in the back of Badou’s mind, and all his attention focused on Heine, who was giving him a rather predatory smirk. Heine did not often make sexual advances, and was usually grudgingly accepting rather than enthusiastic. His current attitude definitely made Badou anticipate fun times. 

-Dr.Rammsteiner will give you a painkiller injection!  
-Dude, that was the worst pre-sex line ever!  
-Shut up, if you want to get laid tonight!  
-That’s already more like you, the Heine I know and... know.  
-Less talking, more fucking!

Badou decided to follow that advice, for once Heine was right.


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badou has a horrible nightmare. But Heine regrets his attempts to comfort Badou when he finds out just what the nightmare was about.

Title: The Nightmare  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Heine, Badou  
Spoilers: none  
Genre: humour  
Word count: 347  
Summary: Badou has a horrible nightmare. But Heine regrets his attempts to comfort Badou when he finds out just what the nightmare was about. 

 

A scream woke Heine up. He almost instinctively grabbed his guns and listened. The scream repeated, and Heine understood that it came from the other room. What the hell was that idiot Badou doing in the middle of the night? Heine went to check just in case. He pushed the door open just a crack and cautiously peered into Badou’s room. There was no attack or intrusion, just Badou tossing and turning in his bed, and murmuring stuff like: ‘No, please, don’t!’

Heine frowned. He was not Florence Nightingale, but Badou was obviously having a pretty bad nightmare. And Heine was no stranger to nightmares. He couldn’t just leave Badou like that. Besides, if Badou started screaming again, Heine would not get any sleep. Heine walked up to Badou’s bed and firmly shook the man by the shoulder. Badou almost jumped from the bed and grabbed Heine’s hand, wearing an expression of wide-eyed horror.

‘That’s not true, right?’ he asked.

Heine, as gently as possible under the circumstances, pulled his hand out of Badou’s clammy grip and replied: ‘It was just a dream.’ 

Badou sighed: ‘Dude, that was horrible. But that sort of shit would not happen in real life, right?’

Heine tried to sound reassuring, which was not something that came naturally to him: ‘None of that was real. Now go back to sleep, idiot.’

Badou nodded: ‘Yeah, you’re right. There is no way cigarettes could really be banned.’

‘What?’ Heine asked, narrowing his gaze.

‘I mean, seriously, no smokes, ever? Like hell that could happen,’ Badou continued.

‘You mean you dreamt about not getting cigarettes?’ Heine asked in a dangerous tone.

‘Fuck, that was the worst nightmare ever!’ Badou replied obliviously. And in the next moment got punched in the face.

‘Ouch, Heine! What was that for, you bastard?’ Badou complained.

‘If I hear just one more sound from your room, I’ll make sure you’ll never be able to smoke again. Because I’ll rip your lungs out,’ growled Heine and marched out of the room. He really should have known better than worry about the eyepatched moron.


End file.
